


Naiveté

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 02, Seemingly unrequited love, text posted as image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur witnesses Merlin's farewell to Freya and loses himself in a tumult of conflicting emotions.(The text is posted as an image to preserve its formatting!)





	Naiveté

**Author's Note:**

> formatting this was so tiresome omg *whinges endlessly*
> 
>  
> 
>  **reading order** : italics squares first, then the bold three-word ones. enjoy <33

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/27663569697/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! i'd love to know what you thought :)


End file.
